Peeping
by Haus of Lexy
Summary: Yako has to go to an American Dance class that teaches seductive and street dances, and comes to work later everyday. Neuro is punishing her more because of her lateness, and what's this, Yako has a peeping tom! Who is it and what will Neuro do about it!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, its me BluInu. Sorry that I haven't been updating as I should have. Especially since its been more than a year since I've updated any of my stories. But I wanted to start this one because I heard a song and couldn't get rid of the idea for this fic. This will be my first Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro fic, so please be nice! I also started on a One-Shot for Inuyasha. That will be along soon enough but for now, just enjoy this one please!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MAJIN TANTEI NOUGAMI NEURO.

* * *

CHAPTER 1

Yako sighed as she walked towards the office that day. No doubt she would be punished for being late....AGAIN. But it wasn't something she could help. After the two years that she had put up with her literally, demonic boss, she couldn't help but sigh as she thought of where her life would take her. School was especially grating on her nerves but it was something that she had to deal with. Neuro had suggested,(more like threatened)that she quit school so that she could become a full-time detective. She snorted at the thought,(not while he was around though)and couldn't imagine her life without her high school's delicious lunches. There was no way that Neuro would let her take a lunch break, but he wanted her to starve so that he could eat the precious mysteries that made up his strange diet. Hmph, and he called her a fat ass....

Yako sighed again. She couldn't help but feel that way. She thought of the impending punishment that would undoubtedly come her way when she opened the door to the office. She wondered if Godai would let her borrow the car so that she could drive to the office now that she had her license. But she instantly pushed the thought out of her mind. There was no way that Godai would let her borrow his precious car, especially after the many times that Neuro literally destroyed every one he could get his hands on. Her feet were killing her. Don't get her wrong, she would rather get the office slower, rather than more quickly. She knew that she would be late anyway. Even if she wasn't, Neuro would cheat and move the hand on the clock in the office forward so that it would appear that she was late.

The problem was a new policy at her school. All senior students had to take some form of dance at the end of the day in order to graduate. She couldn't figure out for the life of her, why the hell they had to learn to dance. For one thing, it went passed the time students were to be released from school. Secondly, there were plenty of seniors that had jobs after school. Including her. So that's why as she dragged her aching feet to the office, that she cursed the school board, and the word dancing with all her might.

* * *

When she finally got there, she had received, as expected, a punishment for being late. She didn't know why, but Neuro seemed to like putting her in any type of complicated head or arm lock. Bastard.

"Slave, I'm tired of you being late. You are even growing so bold as to be _**later**_than usual." Neuro removed his glove and showed her the evil talons that would strike fear into anyone's hearts. "Do you like when I punish you, slave?" He said in his deep intimidating voice with an evil grin and his green eyes glowing in the eerie way that they do.

Yako backed up a little before Neuro grabbed her by the head with his ungloved hand. He squeezed it some, just so she could get the message before dropping her roughly on the floor. Yako sat up and rubbed her sore behind.

"It's not my fault! They have a new policy at school saying that we have to take a form of dance or we won't graduate! I need to graduate so that I can get a good job later on in life you know!"

Neuro looked at her with his crazy grin, and said "Is my slave yelling at her master?"

Yako instantly got quiet, and then stood up to sit on the couch.

"Neuro, you know I need to pass school. Its bad enough that I can't get enough study time with you dragging me everywhere for mysteries."

"I told you that you should quit school anyway. Don't make excuses for your unevolved brain, louse."

Yako sighed and didn't say anymore on the subject. She went to her desk and began to look for mysteries for him. It wouldn't do at all for him to get hungry and punish her again, so she just sat there and worked until it was time for her to leave.

* * *

After school the next day, Yako went to the dance class that she was required to attend. At least they were able to pick the style of dance that they wanted. She had let her hair grow long and it settled on her back, so she usually had hair bows on her at all times.

There were a couple of problems with the dance classes though. Unfortunately for her, a lot of her fellow seniors had filled up the spots in the dance classes that she would have went for. There was, however, one class that none of her peers had gone to. It was an American Street Dancing Class. Of course they didn't want to go to that class. They wanted something that they were familiar with. But she had the honor of being the only student who would take the class. It was better than nothing, and the teacher wasn't bad at all. In fact, the teacher was just a year older than she was. Alexis was her name, and she was really a kid at heart. She was funny, perverted, kind, loyal almost to a fault, and she had some many other quirks that Yako liked about her. She was born in America, but moved to Japan with her two best friends. She was Black, but she wasn't how other females of her race were. She was tan and stood at 5'9 with long black hair and blue eyes. She didn't know where the eyes came from, and neither did Alexis.

"Yako! So good to see you. How was school today?" She asked, stepping out of her office with jean shorts and a white T-shirt that was rolled up in the back to give her lower back some cool air and showing off her toned belly.

"Dreadful as usual, well except for lunch. That will always be the highlight of the day."

Alexis laughed and agreed with her. As it turned out, Alexis was like Yako when it came to her appetite, and she was also good at reading people's emotions. Yako had the feeling that she was somewhat of a psychic too, as she always felt a lingering dread before she turned on the radio on some days. Wouldn't you know it that everytime she did, there would be news of a murder or crime, and Yako would take that information back to Neuro when she got to the office. Neuro rarely watched television and he didn't have a radio, so he was somewhat pleased when Yako brought the news of new mysteries.

"Now Yako, before we begin a new dance, I will highlight everything that we have done for the passed three months. We have learned Tutting, Pop-Locking, Ride the Wave, Break Dancing, Krumping, Wu-Tang, and Swing Dat," she listed off her fingers. While she liked to fool around, she was also serious when it came to her job as well. Her optimistic attitude made learning fun, and that's what she liked about the class.

Yako nodded as she remembered how difficult some of the dances were. Especially Tutting and Krumping. Locking and unlocking your muscles at a rapid pace was hard and it hurt for hours after practice. Krumping was constantly moving your body around and sometimes it threatened to dislocate her arms a few times. But it was great exercise, and strengthened her body so that it was able to perform better and have better resistance.

"Today we will be learning Grinding. I don't have to explain what that is, by the red on your face," Alexis said with a perverted grin. Yako blushed furiously, but then steeled her frazzled nerves and calmed herself down. It wasn't like she was going to be grinding on anyone anytime soon or at all for that matter, so there was no need to be embarrassed she thought as she gave herself a pep talk. She nodded and waited for Alexis to continue.

"We will do that for a half-hour, its so easy that we'll be done with that today. Then for the rest of the hour we have together, we will learn how to Booty Bounce."

Yako nodded and then began her lesson with Grinding. Alexis was right, it was easy. All it really was was twisting your hips in a certain way. When Alexis was sure that Yako had it down, she tested her by telling her to grind to a song that was sort of fast. The song was called Bubble by Charley Blacks. It was perfect because it had certain aspects that were perfect for this specific dance.

Before Yako did, however, she went to her phone and saw that Akane was there. No doubt Neuro sent her to keep an eye on me, she thought.

"Akane-chan," Yako whispered, "please don't accept any calls from Neuro. I know that he won't be happy, but I can't afford any distractions."

The braid nodded, although reluctantly. Yako whispered her tanks and left to take her test. While the music began to play, the door opened, and a familiar young man with a green jacket and small video camera hid quickly behind the large conveniently placed stereo that stood way taller than he did, and having the perfect angle to view the dance floor that Yako was currently starting her dance on.

Higuchi Yuuya knew that this was wrong. He was in the police for God sakes! But he couldn't resist spying on the beautiful detective he met years ago. He began to record her dance, quietly hissing to himself as he saw her twist her hips seductively. It was like she was dancing just for him. He knew that it was wrong to record her without permission, but then, since he was in the police, he knew a few loop holes. He asked to record her for a documentary and had put it in writing. She agreed, seeing as he was a good friend and a genius when it came to technology. She had no idea just what kind of documentary he was making. He didn't say that it was for him, and he didn't say that it wouldn't ever be on TV either.

His mouth watered as he saw her dip low to the ground and began to grind slowly in her crouched position. He felt heat overcome him and his eyes were clouded over with lust. He wanted her. He needed to have her. He was tired of watching her from afar, and he knew that his obsession with her was unhealthy, but he didn't care. Not only did her body attract him, but her kindness and the way it chipped at criminals' hearts, breaking them down and forcing them to confess to their deeds. She bared their souls to the world so that they could be saved. She had even done so with him when he gaurded the supercomputer in the HAL Incident. He loved her because she had found a way to finally lift the guilt over his parent's death off of his soul. He, the Computer Junkie, didn't deserve her kindness, but she gave it to him anyway, and he wanted her even more for it.

Lost in his recording and musings, the computer genius failed to realize that he was also being recorded, by a demon's secretary.

* * *

Akane sat there bored as she watched the detective dance. She knew how important her schooling was so she had agreed to her request not to answer Neuro's calls. Although Yako knew that it would get herself into trouble with the demon, she put that aside for her education.

Akane admired Yako for that. She always stayed strong, but that did not mean she was without weakness too. Yako had the strength to be strong, but also the strength to be weak and show when she needed support. It was just the kind of person she was.

Akane was brought out of her musings when the door openend silently and the familiar figure of Higuchi Yuuya slithered through the door way, and hid behind a large stereo. What could he be doing there, and why was he hiding? She got her answer when Higuchi pulled out a video camera and began to record the detective dancing. Akane was confused until she saw the haze of lust in his eyes and the perverted grin that lingered on his lips. She was appalled. He was recording her for his own perverted gain. Her musings were interrupted when she heard a low hiss escape his lips. Too low for the to women on the dance floor, but loud enough that Akane could hear it. She couldn't let this go on. The braid slowly opened the phone she was attached to, and thanked God that the phone had a camera on it. She moved the phone into a good position to record Higuchi taping Yako. Then, she hit the record button.

* * *

BluInu: Well well, look turned out to be a big pervert!

Please read and review! No Flames please.

Ja ne


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! So, even though I only got three reviews for the first chapter...(sniffles) I'm gonna try my best to make this fic really good! Although, can someone tell me why I can't find this story when I go to the MTNN category of ? It's really starting to piss me off. Why you ask? BECAUSE IF NO ONE CAN'T FIND IT, THEY CAN'T READ IT! AND IF THEY CAN'T READ IT, THEY WON'T REVIEW IT! (calms down) So if you go to the MTNN category and CAN find it, without going to the search engine, please tell me. Cuz about 4 stories have been added to the category, but it seems that none of them were this one....PLEASE HELP ME!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MAJIN TANTEI NOUGAMI NEURO, HOWEVER, I DO OWN ANY CHARACTERS THAT I MADE UP OR WILL MAKE UP IN THE FUTURE!

On with the fic!

Chapter 2

Neuro sat in the office waiting for his wayward slave to come in so that they can search for more mysteries. Well, technically speaking, SHE would be the one searching for mysteries. He would just sit at his desk and torture her about every five minutes, just to stave off the boredom.

He looked around the room, the demon batteries in his hair clinking together when he moved his head. It was a slow day. No one had come in yet, and Slave Number 2 was sent out on an important task and wouldn't be back for a few days, maybe a week even. Although, Neuro thought as he put on his blank face, I sent him to get something extremely rare, so rare that it's practically a myth. Neuro chuckled to himself. He could imagine the ex-yakuza trudging pathetically in the in the jungles of South America and could imagine the many times he was being cursed because of it. However, sending Slave Number 2 out of the country left him no entertainment. It was especially true since Yako seemed to be coming in the office later than he deemed appropriate.

He spied some movement on the wall, and had nearly forgotten that Akane was there with him. Although she couldn't speak, she was an excellent worker and DID follow his orders. Maybe he should treat her one day. Maybe an all day multi-conditioning soak and wash. Of course he wouldn't be doing it. It was beneath someone of his class and stature.

He looked towards Akane again and had an idea. He would use Akane to check up on his wayward slave. With that said he got up and walked towards Akane.

"Akane-chan."

The braid stopped her typing and focused her attention on her demon boss.

"I'm going to attach you to Yako's cellphone. Keep an eye on her and get more information about this class she's required to take."

Akane grabbed the marker next to her and wrote on the dry erase board.

(AU: Akane's writing will be in bold italics.)

_**"It's a dance class. I researched this and found that some countries will not allow students to graduate unless they take some form of dance. It's the same thing in this case."**_

So the louse was right, Neuro thought.

"In any case, I want you to accompany her to these dance classes from now on. No doubt trouble will follow her, and the mysteries she gets from that place are quite good."

Akane nodded and then he proceeded to send her to Yako's cellphone. After that was done, he sat back in his chair and propped his feet on the desk, with his hands on his stomach. Although he would never admit it, he sometimes worried a bit about Yako. Even though she was a wood louse and would never grasp a miniscule amount of the knowledge he had, she had an unbelievably high understanding of human psychology. It was literally unheard of for a human. Not even demons had this understanding. Himself included.

What worried him is that she might not have a future because of him. He observed humans on a daily basis, and while she was practically a woman now, it would be hard to establish any relationships when she was ready to. While they had been on cases, they had seen what could happen to a relationship gone wrong, like in the case of David Rice. The man had killed a woman because he was rejected by her. Even though he hated to admit it, he didn't want something like that to happen to Yako. She didn't deserve it, and he would be damned (AU: more than he already was, LOL.) if someone damaged or broke his slave. That just wouldn't do, and he simply wouldn't allow it. Besides, he thought, she hardly had any experience, if any, in the ways of the opposite sex. Sure she spent a large amount of time around himself, Godai and the detectives, these were more like friends, or in his case, masters than a potential mate or husband.

Since he was so superior, he would choose someone for Yako. Of course, he would have to include Godai and Sasazuka-san. The men were practically her older brothers, and he had read that older brothers would be the ones who approve of the boyfriend. As much as he hated to admit it,(and he was admitting alot today)he trusted the ex-yakuza and the police officer's opinion. They had more experience, they both had connections, do background checks and were intimidating in their own right. Of course, the chosen male would still have to go through him...

A vicious grin appeared on Neuro's face, his pointed teeth looking more dangerous than usual as he thought of various tests he would put the male through. It was a good thing he was alone because anyone else would have been scared shitless...

But then, Neuro thought, who could he possible choose for Yako? He had to be perfect in every sense of the word. He had to put up with her gluttonous appetite, and keep her in line. Who would be able to understand her unique abilities? Who would could protect her when she got herself in trouble? Who, he asked. WHO?!

Then he stopped as the answer came to him, and he grinned as if he had found the Ultimate Mystery. Oh he knew **exactly** who this person was. But he would give the others a fair chance before he surprised them with this secret weapon of his, since he was a charitable master to his slaves. He would leave the last batch of candidates to Godai and Sasazuka and then when they least expected it, his plan would unfold. He didn't know why he was doing this for the louse. Maybe it was because he wondered how she would react to the whole thing. Maybe it was because he could get a deeper look into the relationships of humans. Who knows? One thing he did know, was that she was gonna get one _**HELL**_ of a surprise.

He threw his head back and a chilling laugh erupted from his lips, the glowing green wheels of his eyes spinning faster than usual with his demented glee.

-

Yako had passed her test with flying colors. Something she was not used to, but Alexis had told her that she did great and passed with flying colors. To say Yako was happy was an understatement. Right now, she couldn't care if Neuro came dressed in pink frilly dress and a matching bonnet! Nothing could ruin her good mood!

"Yako, I forgot to go to the grocery store, there's no more food."

Except that.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!"

Alexis knew how she felt. She was trying not to cry herself. If there was one thing she was famous for, was her ability to forget important things. But she usually NEVER forgot to go food shopping. It was extremely rare that she forgot something important like that, especially since she and Yako practically shared a stomach. On the extremely off chance that she did forget, something REALLY bad and REALLY good occurs at the same time. Thats how it always happened. She looked towards Yako from her office to see her slumped on the floor in despair because of the lack of food. Alexis smiled and hoped whatever happened, that Yako would be okay.

Alexis looked at the clock and realized that class was over, and went over to Yako to tell her.

"Yako, class is over now. You better get changed and go to work Female High School Detective." Alexis said with a smile.

Yako broke out of her daze and her eyes lit up with recognition. If she didn't get to the office, Neuro would kill her!

"Ah thanks!" Yako looked at the clock and realized that she wouldn't have time to change. She would have to go as she was. But at least she had a coat to cover up.

-

Higuchi had finished recording and he knew that he was gonna be preoccupied watching Yako's hips move on the video he just recorded. He couldn't wait to watch the video over and over again. He knew that he had a sick mind for doing this but he couldn't help it. It was like he finally found a person who understood him, and he didn't want to lose her. Even if he couldn't have her just yet, he had her image, and he was fine with that for a while. He would pursue her only when the moment arrived for him to do so. He would not make a move before that.

However, he thought, that creepy assistant of hers would have to be out of the way first. No he wasn't gonna kill him or anything. He just needed Yako to start spending less time around him. He could say that he had some cases that she might want to look at, but would need her opinion alone and without her assistant. She might be skeptical at first but he was sure that he could get her to agree to the proposition. With that in mind, he closed the video camera when she finished dancing, and quietly snuck out the way he came in. He sure as hell didn't want to get caught and have to explain why he had the video camera, or the footage he had captured. That just would not do.

-

Akane finished recording Higuchi and sent a copy of it to her e-mail address. Then she deleted the one on the cellphone. She didn't want anyone to find it before the right time came to revealing the video.

-

Yako came to the office, panting and out of breath. Unfortunately, she couldn't dodge the large paperweight that was suddenly tossed at her head with deadly accuracy.

"Louse, why is it that you continue to defy me? Maybe I should squeeze your head until it pops like a balloon? It's filled up with hot air anyway." Neuro said with his predatory grin. For some reason, his teeth seemed to be extra pointy today...

"Sorry. I had a test today and it took a little longer than I thought. I didn't even have time to change!" Yako ranted and was further complaining about her punishment.

Neuro, so caught up with torturing Yako, didn't even notice the drastic change in wardrobe that was a far cry from what she usually wore. His eyes widened as he took a REALLY good look at her outfit. He was so shocked that he didn't notice that he had spoken.

"What the HELL are you wearing?" Neuro asked with a flare of anger in his eyes.

Yako was currently dressed in a pair of jean shorts which shown her shapely legs, and a white cut-off T-shirt that showed off her toned belly and curves, and stopped a little just below her heaving breasts, which had grown a bit over the years and it made quite a view since she was still trying to catch her breath from running all the way from her dance class to the office.

Yako stopped ranting when she saw the look in his eyes. The anger there was quite apparent, but she didn't understand why he was angry. In any case, how dare he get angry! If it wasn't for his slave driving, she would have had time to change her clothes instead of running out in public with her less than appropriate outfit. She was sure that she had gotten some looks and she even heard some catcalls!

"It's the outfit I practice dancing in! It gets pretty hot, so it would only make sense to wear less. Plus it's easier to move in! In any case, how dare you get angry at me for something as stupid as my outfit! If you weren't such an ass, I would've had time to change and-"

A vicious growl shook the office, and Yako abrubtly shut her mouth. Hey eyes went wide when she realized that the sound had come from her now fuming boss.

"You will destroy those clothes at once. If you don't comply I will destroy them myself." Yako's anger rekindled and burst into a flurry of ravenous flames.

"Who are you to tell me what to wear?! You're not my damn father!"

"BUT YOU ARE MY PROPERTY! I REFUSE TO LET YOU WALK AROUND LIKE LOOKING LIKE YOU STAND ON THE CORNER!" Neuro yelled, not really thinking.(For once.)

Yako's eyes filled with tears, and she let her hand fly, slapping Neuro in the face. She grabbed her things and ran out of the office to go home, where she could cry herself to sleep.

-

Neuro's brain had abrubtly stopped working when her hand connected with his right cheek. He heard the door close and her retreating footsteps out of the building. His eyes were wide opened with shock and his hand lifted to his cheek, noting that it was slightly red and was stinging quite a bit.

He couldn't beleive it. She had struck him, and it _**hurt.**_

He must be turning human faster than he thought. He walked to his chair, still holding his cheek, and contemplated how the situation had gotten so out of control.

Then he stopped. It wasn't the situation that was out of control. It was _**him.**_

His anger had gotten the best of him. But how? Why would her outfit set him off? He had seen outfits much more revealing than hers. In hell and on earth.

So why did he lose control?

Was it because he didn't want his slave looking like trash? Maybe. If he owned toys, they would be the best and look the best.

Or maybe, no. It just wasn't possible, was it? Did he lose control because he hated the fact that outsiders had seen his toy intimately?

Of course not. That would mean that he was jealous, and he would rather run around naked than admit that he was jealous of some random humans.

But on the other hand, could he really say he was jealous? What if he didn't want other people looking at his toys? Maybe he was just stingy.

That's it. He just didn't want to share. It didn't have anything to do with the fact that he could smell other males and their lust around her when she came in. Nope, not at all.

Neuro sighed. He knew that these thoughts were useless. He refused to be in denial. That was for lower organisms.

He knew that he was jealous.

He knew that he hated that other males saw her dress intimately. Instead of him.

Neuro grew angry again.

She was _**his**_ damnit! He would rather lick Sai's feet than let some human sully his toy. He would rip their hearts from their chests if they did.

He leaned back into his chair and let the hand that was holding his cheek fall over his eyes. Then he laughed bitterly, and he felt a barely noticed flutter in his chest. He stopped laughing and put the hand that was previously over his face, on the spot where the flutter was felt. His smile was bitter with a bit of pity.

"Hmm, looks like I'm growing a heart."

With that statement said, the answers he wanted flew at him.

He was angry because he was jealous.

He was jealous because she was his.

She was his because he cared for her. HE CARED FOR HER!

Neuro sighed at his realization, and stood from his chair. Well now that he finally realized his feelings(It felt strange saying that) it was time for him to do something about Yako. No doubt she hated him right now, and that just wouldn't do. But he would need help. Just because he realized his feelings, didn't mean he knew how to make Yako understand how he felt. He sighed again. (He was doing that alot lately.) He had some time before Godai got back. At least the rest of the week, which meant he had three days since it was Tuesday. He would use that time to study get the right tools to make Yako no longer hate him. It was time to go to the bookstore. He needed a major crash course in love.

-

Yako ran all the way home and as soon as she saw her bed she flopped onto it, crying into her pillow.

How could he.

How could he say such a thing to her.

Because he was an ass.

Because he didn't know chicken shit about people's feelings.

Because he was a man.

_Especially because he was man._

Men didn't know shit about a girl's feelings. And it seemed, like Neuro, even though he was a demon, was lumped into that group as well. She wouldn't bother coming to the office tomorrow. Or school for that matter. She would only go to her dance class and come home. She didn't want Alexis to worry. She knew that Alexis would march right up to her door and demand what happened. She was like the big sister she never had, and she was very thankful.

Her thoughts were cut off when she saw that Akane was still attached to her phone. The braid was waving frantically, needing her attention. She picked up the cellphone and Akane flipped it open, quickly pressing the number pad so that her message could be seen.

"_**What happened?!"**_

Unfortunately for Akane, she had been stuffed into Yako's bag, and was unable to hear anything but muffled shouts.

Yako explained what happened, and she felt a little better telling it to someone who she knew would understand.

_**"I can understand what happened on your side. He does tend to go overboard on the being late thing, and I realize that you were trying not to invoke his wrath by doing only what you could. You didn't really have a choice. On the otherhand, running out into public with that outfit was a little extreme but since you had your coat on, people really only saw the shorts. Althought that may have been a mistake on your part, he still didn't have the right to be angry. Though I wonder, why DID he get angry? I thought he would have made fun of you, but this is surprising."**_

Yako wondered the same thing. She doubted that he would get that angry over some stupid clothes, but there was a tiny part of her brain that kept saying that it was more than that, something deeper. It also told her that she was hungry and tired. She went downstairs to eat, and was about to prepare for bed when she had a great idea. Maybe she and Alexis could have a sleep over! They could start buy snacks and things after their class, and come to her house! Or even better, stay in the class room. She didn't have morning classes on Thursdays and Fridays, so it would be perfect! She grabbed her cell phone and quickly texted her about the idea, and if she agreed, they could get together after class.

After that was done, she did all her nightly preparations and went to her world of dreams, completely forgetting about Neuro and his angry words.

-

Godai trudged through the thick South American jungle with a half empty stomach, while muttering words of murder towards a certain monster who made him come to this sweltering place.

"I'm gonna kill that blue bastard. Just wait. I'm gonna stick my foot so far up his narrow ass that he'll be shittin' jumbo blue M&M's for the rest of his life!"

Godai took a break on a fallen tree and pulled out his map. He was supposed to be looking for this huge cave with huge bird carvings and statues all around it. At least thats what the monster told him. He said there was this bluish purple daimond that he was supposed to get. He didn't know what he needed a bluish purple daimond for, but if it kept Godai out of harm's way, then he was all for it. Hell, he didn't even know that a daimond like that existed, and if he didn't know, then that means other people didn't know either. Where the hell did this guy find out about stuff like that?! There had to be a catch. But of course, he had to find out the hard way. The monster could have at least sent some other people to help him though...Bastard. He ate a bit of the food he had and then started walking again. He wanted to get it over with as soon as possible.

He walked for a few more hours when he suddenly found what he was looking for. He was pretty sure that no one else had found this place. No person dared come out this far into the jungle. Except him. Plus, the map he had was one of a kind, given to him by his bastard boss. Once again, how the hell did he get shit like this? He must have some very good connections.

He made his way down to the entrance and walked into the cave with confidence. He pulled out his flashlight when it got to dark to see and he almost slipped a few times. At first, he couldn't find anything that resembled what he was looking for. He kept walking and when he wasn't paying attention, he tripped and fell into a dark hole. When he landed, he pointed his flashlight(which he was glad he held onto) and pointed it in front of him and found a large stone door a daimond shaped indentation over the handle bars. He grinned and quickly made his way to the door. When he tried to open it however, it wouldn't budge.

"Stupid rusty ass door." He slid his hand over the door when his finger was suddenly pricked by something sharp. His finger bled slightly and he cursed to himself. Before he wrapped it, however, he saw a red teardrop shape over the daimond shaped indentation. He suddenly had an idea. He took his still bleeding finger and traced the indentation with his blood. When he was done, the shape glowed for a second and then it vanished. The doors suddenly came open, and what he saw amazed him. Inside the large cavelike room, there were hundreds upon hundreds of little odd color jewels, and on the small pedestal near the center, was his prize. A bluish purple daimond about the size of his fist was sitting there and it glittered more than anything he had ever seen. Behind the daimond was a large stone bird with its wings fully spread out, it's head looking down over the daimond like it's guardian. Godai decided to take his fill of the other jewels and then grab the daimond. He opened his large backpack, and started shoveling in all that he could. After that was done, he made his way over to the daimond. He quickly snatched it and put it in the bag as well. He took about three steps away from the altar before he heard a cracking sound. He turned around and saw that the large stone bird was moving. The stone around it was falling away to reveal fiery red feathers and a sharp beak and talons. The eyes were a deep ruby and they looked angry. Before the bird could finish getting free, Godai was running like the wind.

"Of course the huge bird is the damn guardian! I knew this shit wouldn't be easy!" He ran out the door and heard the bird's cry as it was preparing it's hunt. Godai ran down a tunnel that had light at the end. He could hear the bird's powerful wings flap as it gave chase.

"Oh I could have the other stuff but the big as shit daimond is strictly off limits?!" He yelled. He saw the light leading to outside of the cave, but he would have to slide to make it through the small hole. But he was glad that the bird wouldn't be able to fit. He pumped his legs faster and the bird was getting too close for comfort. He looked behind him and saw the bird take out it's talons. He looked back and prepared to slide. When he got to the point where he would slide, he slid and made it out of the cave just as the birds talons hit the spot where his head had just been. Afterwards he got up and kept running all the way back to the guide's camp that brought him there. He didn't want to take a chance with any other shit out in the jungle.

-

After Yako went to bed, Akane was up thinking. She thought that it was a good idea that she hadn't show Neuro that video that she caught of Higuchi. If he was that angry over clothing, then he would definitely bring the house down when he saw the video. She was going to show him when the right time came. Until then, it would be her little secret. She just hoped that Yako or anybody else wouldn't get into any trouble over it. She turned toward Yako and saw the smile on her face. At least she wasn't thinking about the argument. With that thought finished, Akane set down to get some rest herself. Just because she was a braid didn't mean that didn't get tired too. Afterall, working for a demon did have it's stressful parts.

-

Well that was a pretty long chapter. And it had a whole lot of drama! Please review! No flames please!

Ja ne.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys its me. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been stressed out about college and things haven't been going so well lately. Oh by the way, I don't know if you guys noticed this, but when Neuro said the end of the week in chapter two, he meant in weekdays, so that means that Godai comes back on Friday. This was in case anyone was confused about the days. I love you guys, please keep sending reviews. Oh, if you guys want me to put Yako's prom in here, let me know! Also, I'm gonna add another character, for my character Alexis! Hey, she needs love too! I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE MTNN CHARACTERS. I DO HOWEVER OWN ALL OF MY OCs. If anyone would like to borrow a character, please ask first! On with the fic!

* * *

Chapter 3

Godai sat on a bench while waiting for the plane to take him one step closer to being back home. He was currently at a little run down air strip with the hot sun beating down on him. He couldn't afford to take the regular airline, because not only did he use most of his money on the flight going to South America, he also couldn't risk selling one of the gems he had swiped at the cave. South America around these parts have a large amount of criminals (not offending anyone that lives in South America, this is just part of the story line and I do not believe in any way that South America is a bad place. By the way 'AU' for me means author's note. I just use the first two letters. For anyone that was confused, I know that AU usually means Alternative Universe, for me this is not the case, thank you.) and that meant if he showed anyone the gems, he could be robbed and would have no way of leaving. So Godai, using his haggling skills, was able to get on a small plane for free. Which means that he threatened the pilot.

Godai smirked to himself, despite the fact that he was in a different land, surrounded by different people, he was still an intimidating force to be reckoned with. Just not to that blue bastard that made him come here in the first place. While he looked out over the small air strip, he saw the pilot that was supposed to take him one step closer to being home. The man waved over to him as he started the plane, which meant that it was time to go. Godai got up, taking a moment to pull out the wedgie he had gotten from squirming around to get comfortable on the bench. (LOL! ^-^) He hauled the heavy backpack over his shoulder and walked over to the pilot. Godai would have to take another plane to get home, this plane was just going to get him as far as the U.S.A. That way he could sell one of the gems he had for money. They were about the size a light bulb and with their colors they would fetch an even higher price. As Godai got on the plane and sat down he sighed in relief. He was finally going home, and nothing would stop him now. As the plane started to move, Godai looked out of the small window and almost pissed himself.

There was something big and red flying over the jungle where he had found the cave, and it seemed to be coming closer and closer to the location of the air strip. Godai quickly opened the backpack where he placed the daimond that he had risked his life for. As he took a good look at the daimond, he noticed that there seemed to be a something inside of it. As he looked closer he realized that the daimond was hollow, and what he saw inside of it was a clear, slowly shifting liquid. When he looked back outside, the color drained from his face as he realized that the thing flying over the jungle had gotten ALOT closer to his position, and that it was the guardian that had nearly taken his head off with its talons. He looked out at the workers and realized that they couldn't see the red menace that was flying closer to the air strip. Maybe it was because he had the daimond, and that only he could see the bird since he had stolen it. How it had gotten out of the cave he didn't know but he did know that he didn't want it to find him, because if it did, he would be dead for sure.

"Hurry up damnit!" He yelled. The pilot couldn't understand him that well, but he knew that the anger in Godai's voice was a real threat. The pilot quickly had them in the air and Godai let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding. He was safe, and that was all that mattered at the moment. He wasn't tired, and he didn't really trust the pilot enough to sleep around him anyway, so Godai leaned back and cleared his mind as he waited to be brought back home.

* * *

Alexis yawned as she sat in her office at the dance studio. She had to work late because she had to pay bills and count the money she recieved from her students. She was lucky that she even had other students besides Yako. Although these were younger children and middle aged people, which in her opinion sucked arse because they hardly cooperated, not many people wanted to sign up. She was just thankful that the few students that she did have were middle class or just a bit higher because it paid the bills. But even those were getting a little harder pay with the economy these days.

She leaned back in her chair, and looked around her office. It was a dark, and the light of the small desk lamp that she had didn't reach the far corners of the spacious office. It was even big enough to have a queen sized bed and even had a bathroom with a pretty big shower.

"The person who owned this place before me must have been rich to make the office this big."

Finished with that thought, she turned back around intent on finishing the work. She had called home and let her friends know that she would be spending the night at the office. She smiled, knowing that they would worry about her. They had always worried that she worked too hard, and sometimes the stress could be too much. Whenever she felt like she was on the brink of destruction, they would always be there, telling her that it was alright. It always got her through the hard times and she was thankful that she had true friends that cared for her well being.

After another hour, she had finally finished the work and organized it accordingly. She took out the night clothes that she had stashed in her drawer in case she spent the night at the office. She went to the bathroom and began to undress. When she had taken off her shirt, she looked down to the small paw shaped birthmark on her left hip. It was strange because it was black like a tattoo, and it felt different from the rest of her skin. Whenever she touched it, it felt really soft like she was touching a rose petal. She resumed undressing and took a shower, letting the warm water soothe her sore muscles. After about a half hour, she came out and dressed in her night clothes which consisted of black basketball shorts and a black cut-off shirt that showed her stomach. As she was walking towards her bed, she noticed that the black plush puppy that her friends bought her for her 18th birthday had fallen off her desk. She smiled as she walked over to it. Her friends knew she loved the color black and that she loved dogs even more so they thought, why not put the two together? It was a little expensive because it was practically rare. It had blue eyes and had its little red tongue sticking out. It was her favorite plush animal and she would be heartbroken if something happened to it.

As she bent down to pick it up, she got the shock of her life when she felt a large hand smack her ass. She instantly straightened and turned around, but found nothing there. She turned on the light so that she could see clearer but grew afraid when it didn't work. Things grew even more frightning when her small desk lamp went out as well. When she heard creaking sound, she damn near cried when she realized that the creaking sound was the wood floor and that it was getting louder. That meant that whatever was making the floor creak was coming her way. She mentally cursed when she realized that since her desk was far away from the door to the office, and since the intruder could obviously _see_ her, she knew that there was no chance of escape. Her birthmark started to tingle slightly, and it seemed to tingle even more with every step the intruder took towards her.

As the intruder grew closer as well as her eyes adjusting to the dark, she could make out only a few features. Long hair, broad shoulders, tall with a built body, not bulky but not skinny either. The intruder was obviously a male. Her eyes widened when she saw too other features that made her blood run cold. The intruders eyes were blue, but thats not what made her freeze in terror. His eyes were _spinning_ and they were _glowing._ The other thing was the huge scary grin on the intruder's face, and the thing that made her want to cry was that his teeth had two huge _fangs_ that could easily tear apart her flesh.

She whimpered and dropped to the floor. She knew she was gonna die. It would be a miracle if she didn't. She sniffled, but she wasn't gonna cry. She wouldn't let that bastard have the pleasure of seeing her tears. Even if he heard her whimpering, she wouldn't cry. When the intruder finally stopped in front of her, she looked up, wanting to see the face of the monster,(she was sure that he was a monster if his features meant anything)that would take her life. He looked into her eyes and she found herself unable to look away. He kneeled down slowly to her level and when he lifted his right hand, whatever trance he had put on her was broken and she flinched when he reached toward her face. Seeing her flinch, the intruder drew his hand back slightly but then proceed to touch her face again. With a gentleness that she hadn't expected, he began to caress her face, taking care not to cut her with the sharp claw like nails that she could now see. When the strain of fear became too much, she fainted, falling into the chest of the intruder.

* * *

The intruder huffed slightly, a little peeved that he couldn't finish what he had come to do. He didn't come to hurt her, but she had obviously thought so. He guessed that he went a little overboard to get her attention, and had scared the hell out of her. He then picked her up and placed her on the bed. He looked over her form and then placed his hand on her exposed stomach. She was a gorgeous female and she would be _his_ female if he had anything to say about it. His hand then trailed over to her left hip where her birthmark was exposed to his eyes. He rubbed the soft mark with his thumb and like he expected, she reacted by giving out a pleased purr and shifting a bit, falling back into her slumber. He looked at her face and his eyes zeroed in on her plump pink lips. To him they looked absolutely delicious and he couldn't hold himself back as he bent forward to kiss those cute lips. She moaned in her sleep and began to respond to her intruder's kiss. Her lips were like a rare delicacy and he was displeased when he had to end the kiss. He may not need to breathe, but she did, so he reluctantly released her lips, only to give her a swift kiss a second later. As he stood to leave he noticed that she was reaching for something. Remembering that she was going to pick up the plush dog on the floor before he gave her ass a 'loving' smack,(he couldn't help it, it was like she was begging for him to smack it) he picked it up and put it within her reach.

He then stood up and waved his hand and a dark portal appeared. As he was about to step into it, he looked back and saw his future female clutching the plush puppy like it was a lifeline. He smirked, and knew that if she loved the plush pooch so much, that she would _worhsip_him when she saw his true form. As a last thought, he flared his power around the room, giving her his protection and warding against any other males of his kind that might have followed him there. He had sensed another power in the studio but ignored it because it was faint as if it was leaking off of the individual. The individual was human but the power that leaked from it was powerful. It did not seem to be a threat to his female so he dismissed that thought. Although, he would have to watch for anymore of his kind. If there was another that was as powerful as him in Tokyo, he would have to be on guard. Getting one last eyefull of his future female, he turned to the portal and literally stepped into the depths of hell.

* * *

Yako woke up to the sound of her alarm clock blaring at 7:30 a.m. As she turned it off, she could see that Akane was unusually still. She grew worried that since she had not been reattached to the wall, that Akane's spirit might have withered away in the night.

"Akane-chan?"

There was no response. Yako picked up her cell phone and poked the still braid for a moment, but Akane didn't respond. Tears began to gather in her eyes, as guilt consumed her.

'How could I be so cruel! I was so wrapped up in my own problem, that I'd forgotten that Akane needed to go back to the office. I let her die! I'm such a terrible person! Maybe Neuro was right about everything. I'm such an idiot!' Yako clenched the phone in her hand while crying to herself. As she wallowed in despair, she suddenly felt something wipe the tears from her eyes. She jumped slightly in surprise and when she opened her eyes, she was surprised even more to see Akane wiping away her tears.

"Akane-chan!" Yako yelled in surprise and happiness. She hugged the phone to herself, as if she was afraid that Akane would disappear. Akane began flailing around wildly, getting Yako's attention. Yako held her cell phone out so that Akane could open the phone and type a message.

_**"What are you crying for? Is what Neuro said still bothering you? Cheer up!"**_

Yako wiped her eyes to get rid of her tears and smiled. "No Akane-chan, I just thought you were dead because you weren't moving. I was sad and angry at myself because I felt like a horrible friend for not bringing you back to the office. I know that if you are not attached to the wall you will began to wither away. I thought I had killed you."

Akane understood and began typing again. _**"I wasn't withering away, I'm just a really heavy sleeper. I may be a braid but I still need rest too! I haven't really been able to rest well since I began working for Neuro, so when I got the chance I just fell into a deep sleep. But I have to go back to the office today or else I will start to get weaker and wither away."**_

Yako nodded but she stiffened when she realized that taking Akane-chan back to the office meant that she would be forced to see Neuro. Kami knew what kind of new tortures he would have set up for her. Afterall she did slap him, and added on to that was the fact that she had left the office without finding him any mysteries. It was safe to say that she was dead meat, if the word meat could be used to describe her remains after Neuro got through with her. Yako visibly shuddered, and Akane could understand why. It would be nothing short of hell in a handbasket when they got to the office. If she were Yako, she would be pissing herself right now. Akane began to visibly shake, telling Yako without words that she understood her feelings completely.

* * *

Higuchi woke up in his bed tangled in his sheets. His T.V. was showing static and the rest of his room was completely dark. He looked at the clock and saw that it was already morning. His specially modified curtains served their purpose as they completely blocked out any light coming in or leaving the room. He laid back down, too comfortable to get out of bed. He had the day off so he could slack off if he wanted. As his head rested back into it's position on the comfy pillow, he sighed to himself. After a minute he turned his head to look at the empty side of his bed. He smiled to himself. He was determined to have Yako fill that empty space, to wake up to her smile every morning, and to hear her breathe his name in pleasure as they made love. The thought of having her beneath him made him harden. He groaned in frustration. This always happened when he thought of her this way. He would have to take care of it, but he made a silent wish in his mind that the one he yearned for could take care of it. He groaned again, this time in pain as his erection started to become painful. He didn't want to get up but he knew that with the path his thoughts were taking, that he would only make it worse for himself, so he got up and headed to the bathroom. He was not about to release himself on his sheets, he'd just washed them for goodness sake!

* * *

Godai yawned as he sat in the American airport waiting for his flight to be called. It was about 3:00 a.m. in America, but he didn't know what time it was back home. (AU: I can't understand the time differences either so even if this is wrong, remember it's just part of the storyline. I know that I'm typing this at 3:00 in the morning so I just went with that.) Just as he thought, some of the gems that he sold were worth big bucks, and he spent the day shopping and had even gotten Yako some American clothes and an Ipod. He thought that since she especially had to deal with the monster, that she deserved something nice. He knew that he was growing soft, but he pitied that she was stuck with the monster and got punished way more than he did. As a final gift to her, he had some of the gems he had made into earings. Since he was feeling generous he even got Akane a special shampoo set that was only found in America. She worked hard too and deserved a gift as well.

He remembered Yako's size when that monster had forced him to wear Yako's clothes for some sick amusement. Then as if that wasn't bad enough, he forced him to go to the store dressed in her clothes and even made him wear panties! They were tight as hell and he remembered how hard it was to pull out the mean wedgie he had gotten. His essentials were even painfully packed together! He remember how people were looking and laughing at him as he was forced to walk funny in a tight school girl uniform with a really bad wedgie. His circulation was getting cut off from his essentials while people laughed and took pictures with their cell phones. (AU: I bet you guys are ROFLing right now, cuz I'm pretty damn close to doing it myself...*trying not to laugh* Just conjure up that image and tell me that that isn't 'piss yo pants' funny. Go on I DARE YOU!) Godai shuddered. He never wanted to piss that monster off. He knew that what he did to him was nothing compared to what he could do.

Steering away from that thought, he looked away from his luggage and shopping bags and angrily stared at the one bag that he hated most of all. Of course he had to get the monster something too. If he didn't he had no doubt in his mind that he would tortured. It was the biggest bag of all and weighed the most. While on his shopping tirade, he'd found a bookstore and thought that he could find a simple murder mystery for the monster. What he found was a thick 6 book set on the world's most famous unsolved murders and unexplainable legends and tall tales. He knew that the monster would love that. Don't get him wrong, he did not in any way like that monster. What Godai was doing was nothing short of self preservation. Why not get the monster what he liked so that he could get him off his back and save his own skin.

(AU: Voice on the intercom with be in underlined and in bold.)

**"****Flight 2A to Japan now boarding. Repeat, Flight 2A to Japan now boarding."**

Godai got up and began putting his bags into the cart that the airport provided him. When he got to the gate, he let the staff put all of his things except the bag with the gems with the other luggage as he showed his plane ticket to the cute ticket lady who blushed when he winked at her. He still wanted to keep that bag with him, sue him for being cautious. After that was done he walked through the gate to the plane that would take him back home. Once he settled in his first class seat,(he'd be damned to sit in economy when he could help it.) he called over the extra cute flight attendant and ordered a fancy lobster dinner. He looked around him and saw that most of other passengers in first class were rich business men. He smirked to himself when he realized the reason behind the attractive flight attendants. He sure as hell wasn't complaining, he quite enjoyed the perk.

He looked out the window and damn near had a heart attack.

The guardian that he was sure that he had seen for the last time in South America, was flying over the city. It was once again, close to the airport that he seriously hoped in a few minutes that he would no longer be residing in. He tried to calm his franticly beating heart by taking deep breaths, but as soon as he was close to calming down, he saw that the guardian was quickly flying closer and closer to the airport. He started sweating and just when he thought that he would pass out from fear, the intercom came on.

**"Good evening passengers, this is your pilot speaking. Please fasten your seatbelts and prepare for take off. Thank you for choosing Delta Airlines. Have a wonderful flight."**

Godai quickly fastened his seatbelt as the plane began to move. As he looked out the window again, his blood ran cold as he saw the guardian flying near the entrance of the airport. He lost sight of the guardian as the plane lifted into the air, taking him home. He calmed down and thought about his situation. The damn thing was obviously following him, and since no one else could see it but him, no one would believe him if he told anyone, except that damn monster.

He stopped in his thoughts when he realized something critical that could possible save his life. He stole the damn daimond for the monster. The guardian was after him because he had it. When he gave the monster the daimond, the guardian would be after the monster, and not him!

'Hehe, it would be so worth it to see that monster get chased by that big ass bird. It would be revenge I've been craving for!' Godai snickered to himself with glee and as he was filled with thoughts of sweet revenge that made him giddy, the extra cute flight attendant came back carrying the meal he ordered. He thanked her and she blushed when she thought he wasn't looking.

Yup, things were only gonna get better, Godai thought as he ate his delicious meal.

* * *

Alexis woke up with a shock as her alarm clock went off, filling the once silent room with an annoying buzzing sound. She quickly turned it off as she took a few minutes to calm herself down. When she was finally calm, she noticed that she was laying on top of her comforter, instead of under it. She quickly went over yesterday's events in her head, and nothing unusual stood out until she remembered with a shuddering breath and a chill down her spine, that someone had broken into her office. She quickly looked around to see if anything was out of place. When everything that she could see was accounted for, she noticed something was wrong.

She was _alive._

Not that she wasn't greatful for her life, but she was sure as shit that the one who had broken into her office would kill her. Hell she was sure that he had come there to kill her in the first place! Just to be safe, she gave herself a once over to see if she had any scratches or bruises. When she didn't find any, she was relieved, but then her relief turned to terror. What if he had raped her when she passed out? When she didn't feel any pain or soreness between her legs, she sighed in relief. She was glad that she was still a virgin. Besides, her being a virgin would have been a clue to if she had been raped. She would maybe find a little blood from the penetration or she would be in pain.

She remembered the intruder's strange features, especially his eyes and teeth. Those are what stood out the most. She thought of calling the police, but she knew that they wouldn't be able to find this guy. She needed someone who was good at stuff like this. Who could she go to that would be able to handle a case like this? She got up from the bed, intent on getting dressed and going out to craft store. She was going to close her dance studio until further notice, and she needed to make a sign to put outside the door. She was not going to let any of her students' safety be compromised. As long as her studio was closed under the rules of her deed, she would not be forced to close down because of bills.

She grabbed her cell phone, intent on telling her friends the situation, she noticed that she had a text message from Yako. Just then, the answer to her dilemna had been answered. Yako was a detective, a really famous one at that. With all of the big cases she had solved, her intruder wouldn't dare to pay her another visit. She would still close down for her other students, but because Yako needed this class for her grade, Yako could get still get graded since she would be here to protect her as official work. This was just in case the other students felt it would be unfair to them. It was official business, and they couldn't argue with that.

Alexis quickly read the text message and thought that a sleep over at the studio would be perfect, especially since the intruder came at night. She quickly texted Yako back, agreeing with her idea. She would tell Yako about the case later, right now she needed to get to the store. She smiled for herself as she thought that things would be getting better from that point on.

* * *

Well that was an eventful chapter! Please review! And please, no flames!

Ja ne

Blu Inu


	4. Chapter 4

Hey Guys! A big thanks to all of those who reviewed so far! At first I was worried that no one was interested in my story anymore, but I quickly found out that that was not the case! So thanks to everyone who reviewed and made me feel loved! ^-^ I still want to know If you guys wanted Yako's prom to be in it. I already have a few ideas on how its gonna go but I need your help! Any and all ideas are welcome and appreciated! You can contact me through a review or a PM. Let me know what you think! NOW ON WITH THE FIC! HI HO SILVER! AWWWAAAAAAYYYY!

Chapter 4

Neuro sat in a secluded corner of the local bookstore. Although it stayed open late, the store had closed an hour ago. He still needed to study more so that he could deal with his delicate situation. He needed to find as much information as possible so that he wouldn't dig himself into deeper hole. In his mind, that meant he had the right to leave the store when he was good and ready, and to hell with the closing time. He was glad that the clerk that had seen him come in had, in her haste to get home, forgotten that he was there in the first place. Although the store was dark, it did not hinder him in the least as his eyesight was superior to a human's. He opened book after book, reading faster than humanly possible and storing the information without leaving out anything. It was imperative that he not forget anything. Finishing another book, he took a small break to recap on what had lead him to be in the bookstore in the first place.

1. Louse being late.

2. Louse being dressed inappropriately.

3. Louse arguing with her master.

4. Louse _**striking**_ her master.

5. Louse _**leaving**_ her master without _**feeding**_ him.

6. Master realizes he was jealous.

7. Master realizes he cares for the Louse.

Neuro sighed and thought about how he would use the information he gathered to make Yako forgive him. He didn't want her to hate him, and he didn't want her to be with anybody else. She was his damnit and he would make sure that she _**stayed his. **_ He would still hold the contest for her to find a boyfriend. Afterall, he was gonna win anyway. He had to make it look fair afterall. He would enter, make himself look like the model boyfriend, and Slave Number 2 and Sasasuka would have no chance but to crown him the winner, even though he would force Slave Number 2 to vote for him anyway. He just wanted to publicly let other males know that she was his, and to back the hell off.

He frowned at that thought. Now that he thought about it, lately when she had been coming into the office, he would smell a human male's lust around her. It wasn't on her skin, more like she passed through it. And it wasn't just once in a while either. It had been occuring very often, and at first he didn't suspect anything. He realized that with being famous, just like the Aya Asia case, that there were gonna be some people who had more than inappropriate thoughts about his slave. However, he didn't realize that there was one closer to her than he thought. He would have to correct that. He didn't want to think about the possibility that the male was somebody she knew. Her guard would be down, and she wouldn't expect an attack.

A vicious growl rose from his throat. He would never let her get hurt, especially not from some weak human male who couldn't control his basic urges. He'd be damned if this male or any male attempted to take their urges out on Yako. They wouldn't live to see the next day. With that thought Neuro picked up another book and began reading again. There was no time to waste. If there was someone after Yako, he had no doubt in his mind that they would appear during the contest, and he needed to be ready.

-

Yako took a nice long shower, trying her best to wash her troubles away underneath the warm water. With a sigh, she realized that it wouldn't work. While she washed her hair, she thought about Neuro, and how they would act around each other when she went to the office. She had no doubt that she would see him there, and if there was the slightest possibility that she didn't see him, she knew that there would be numerous traps set up for her. She sighed again. Why did he get angry? Its not like she paraded around in shorts for the fun of it. She was more than a little shy when it came to her body, and wearing shorts in public is not something she would normally do. But yesterday she didn't have a choice, or she would have been late. He should have been happy that she at least _**tries**_ to be on time, even though she knows that he would cheat and turn the clock forward anyway.

As she thought about it further, she realized that his actions were sort of similar. As she was thinking, she remembered a music video,(although she couldn't beleive that it was the best that she could come up with) that had a scene that was similar to what she had gone through with Neuro. In the video, the man was singing about how his girlfriend kept coming in late and that she smelled strongly of men's cologne. The man was obviously jealous, and suspected that she was cheating.

Yako stopped at that thought, and almost forgot to breathe as she came to a conclusion. Even though she was still learning, her current detective skills helped her to understand the mystery of Neuro's anger. When she gathered all of the clues together, she came to a startling result.

All of Neuro's actions were similar if not the same, as a jealous boyfriend.

She could look at it a million ways and still get the same result. She couldn't deny the signs. The first sign was that he had shown his displeasure over what she wore, when he usually didn't give a damn. The second sign was when he demanded that she get rid of her clothes. What other reason would he have to make her get rid of the clothes except to make sure she didn't wear them again in public, where other guys could see her. The third sign, and she was still a little angry at this, was when he basically called her a whore. He obviously thought that she wore the clothes just to get attention from other boys, and that she wouldn't be paying attention to him like she usually was. The last sign, was that he was possessive. Although this was a sign that she noticed had been going on for a while, she realized that when he threatened her to be at the office on time, it usually meant that she had to rush and even though she got punished, it was a clear sign that he wanted her to be around him. Even when she was with Godia handing out fliers, they were usually in front of the building so that she could immediately go back to the office, to him, when she was done.

She couldn't believe that she had missed these signs for this long. Neuro would instantly demote her to something disgusting like mouse poop if he ever found out how long it took her to come to her conclusion when the signs were _**that obvious**_. Neuro acted like a jealous boyfriend, and that meant that he liked her. Somehow, she doubted that he conciously knew the signs he was putting out. But then again, he couldn't be _**that oblivous**_. He was a male, and although he was a demon, he was not that different from any other male creature in the human world. And just like them, he showed similar signs of showing that he cared, whether he was aware of it or not. Yako blushed as she turned off the shower. What in the hell could he possibly see in her that made him like her? She wasn't anything special, and if she were to judge her looks, she would say that she was about average. Up until yesterday, she had never seen another guy take a second look at her. If they did look, it was because she was the famous detective running around in jean shorts in public.

Yako quickly dried herself and wrapped a towel around her hair. Afterwards, she went back to her room to notice Akane flailing around to get her attention. She quickly ran over and she opened her phone. She saw that she had a text message from Alexis, and quickly read it. She had agreed to her idea, but she had a feeling that there was more to it than that. She noticed that Akane's movement's were slower than usual, as if she were tired. She quickly text her back to let her know that she would be there at the appropriate time. Yako quickly dried her hair and got dressed in a pair of black jeans a white fitted T-shirt that said "If you can read this, you're in round house kick range!" on it black lettering. It was a gift that her mom brought back for her from one of her trips to the U.S. Her mom thought it was hilarious and brought it back for her. She brushed her hair and put it in a ponytail, and put on some black flats. She had to get to the office as soon as possible so that Akane could be reattached to the wall. She really hoped that she wouldn't have to see Neuro, but she knew that seeing him was inevitable. She put on a small hoodie to ward off the morning chill and headed outside to what she knew would be her doom.

-

Godai took a deep breath as he relished the scent of his home. He was glad to be back, and he took a small moment to relax before remembering that he had to hurry. That guardian was sure to be on his tail sooner or later, and he would rather it be later. He looked around the airport to see if it was around and let out a sigh of relief. He was currently outside the airport waiting for a taxi. It was morning and although it was a little chilly outside, nothing chilled him more than the guardian capturing him, well except for the monster. He visibly shuddered. The monster would always scare him more than anything. Finally catching a cab, he put all of his things in the trunk and told the cab driver the address of the office.

-

The Guardian silently watched the man who stole the daimond ride away from the airport from atop a skyscraper. The Guardian knew that it had not been seen when the man looked around or he would have taken off instantly. It knew that it couldn't follow him like this. He was too big and would easily be seen by the man if he flew over the city. The Guardian made it's decision and began to concentrate, as its' energy began to change the Guardian's form. It began to shrink as the proud Guardian took its human form. Long spiky red hair grew from it's head and his face became attractive. His ruby eyes are the only thing that stayed the same as the once large Guardian took the form of a human male. After the transformation was done, he took advantage of his power of invisibility and stole some clothes. He needed to blend in so that he could catch the man off guard. After the clothing situation was done with, he began to follow the signal that the daimond was letting out.

-

Alexis walked up and down the aisles of the hardware store, searching for the items she needed to make her sign. She wouldn't go all out, but just enough that got the point across. Right now, she was having trouble finding the spraypaint. She looked to her left and saw a guy in the store uniform and went over to ask for some help. When she finally got to him however, was a different story.

"Excuse me, can you help me find the spraypaint?" She asked. The guy turned around to answer her, but the instant her looked at her, he turned pale and had a look of horror on his face. He then proceeded to wet himself then scream like a little girl. While he was still screaming bloody murder, he turned around and ran like his life depended on it.

Alexis was shocked for a moment, but then she grew angry. "What the fuck was that for?!" She was furious. She knew she wasn't the best looking person but was she that damn ugly that guys actually _**piss themselves**_ when they saw her? She held back her tears and quickly forgot about the spraypaint. She would use a damn marker if this was the reaction she'll get if she asked anyone else. She quickly went to the check out counter, and let the female clerk ring her up. When she dropped one of her materials, a guy behind her in line quickly picked it up to hand it to her. Once he saw her face however, he had the same reaction as the employee did. He dropped her material, and ran away. Alexis angrily picked it up and handed it to the clerk to be rung up. Strange how her face didn't effect the clerk. Was it because she was female? Once she had paid and bagged her purchases, she quickly left the store, where she proceeded to cover her face with her hand. She didn't want to cause anyone on the street to have the same reaction. When she got back to the studio, she let the tears fall as she laid down on her bed. She burried her face into her pillow while heartbreaking sobs came from her shaking form. When she had no more tears, she fell asleep, wondering if she would have to wear a mask for the rest of her life.

-

The mysterious figure sat in his room at the Shadow Inu palace as he wondered what his female was up to. He didn't know why he was so obsessed with her, but he knew that it was only a matter of time before she became his. He heard a knock on his door and recognized the scent of one his servants.

"Enter." He said, and the servant came in with plate full of steaming food.

"Lord Malakai, your dinner." The mysterious figure now known as Lord Malakai quickly told the servant to sit it on small table next to his desk. Afterwards, the servant waited to be dismissed.

"You may go." Malakai said, and the servant quickly bowed and scurried out of the room. He looked to the food on the table, and although it smelled delicious, he was not hungry at the moment. He laid on his side of the bed, and cast a longing look at the empty space beside him. Even though he was centuries old, he was about 20 years old in human years, and he was Lord over all dogs in hell. He was a Shadow Inu, the most powerful race of all dog species in hell. Only one born with three tails could be Lord of the dogs, one like himself.

He had power, he had money, he had residences all over hell. He had everything, except a mate. Sure with his looks he could get any female he wanted, and in the past that was enough. But now, he wanted a female that understood him. He wanted a female that wanted _**him**_, not his money, his power, or even to grace his bed. He wanted a female who was made for him. And he found her. He was surprised that she was in the human world, but he knew that she was his because of the mark on her hip. He knew because it was just like the one on him. Other females had attempted to forge the mark, to make it seem like they were the female that he was searching for. Lets just say that they payed a heavy price for their lies.

Tired of just thinking about his female, he rose from his bed and went to the mirror on his dresser. He waved a hand over it and it began to ripple like water. His own image cleared away to the image of his female. He just wanted to check up on her. At the moment, she seemed to be in a store of some kind. When she became his, she would want for nothing. He would make sure of it. When she began to go towards the male, he grew jealous. He did not want any male near his female for _**any**_ reason. Using his powers, he quickly created an illusion that would frighten any male that saw her. He laughed as the male pissed himself and screamed like a wimp. His female looked angry and he could hear her outrage at the worker. Heh, serves him right for being in his female's presence. His grin vanished as another male attempted to get close to his female. That was quickly rectified when the male had the same reaction as the worker did. His female then left, but he was confused. Why was she covering her face, it was too gorgeous to be covered! When she got back to the studio, however, is when she began to cry.

Concern quickly took hold of him as he saw her tears. His heart clenched every time he saw her tear stained face. He realized that he had gone too far with his little joke and had caused his female to cry. This was unacceptable. He would visit her tonight, and tell her everything. She deserved to know why he did what he did, and that he would do anything for her.

He sighed as he cleared the mirror and saw his own reflection again. He smiled a little. As a demon, you would think that he would be a lot more heartless. His old friend used to tease him about how he was a demon that was born with a heart. He couldn't help but feel that way about her. She was the only thing missing in his life, and though that sounded pathetic to others of his kind, it meant the world to him. He wondered where that bird brain was anyway, he hadn't seen him in quite a while, and he knew that if he saw him again, he would say the same thing he said when they were growing up. It would be funny if he found his own female to care for. He had once told him that, and his friend told him, "When the King of Hell shits himself, is when I'll find a mate." He then proceeded to flip him off.

With a sigh, Malakai went over to his lukewarm food. Remembering the good times made him hungry.

-

Yako gulped as she stood before the office door. She began to break out into a cold sweat as she reached for the door knob. Once she got a firm hold of it, she then turned the knob extremely slow, until it could no longer turn. At this point she felt nothing but dread. Who knew what awaited her behind this door. Probably hell itself. She wouldn't put it passed Neuro to somehow take a chunk of hell and fit it into the office, just waiting for her to endure it's tortures. With a small prayer, and reminding herself that she was doing this for Akane, she opened the door to....

Nothing. Or was it?

She looked around, and was relieved to see that Neuro wasn't there. But that relief quickly turned into heart stopping fear when she realized that he could be watching her from whatever place he was hiding in. Although she knew him to be too proud to hide himself from anyone, she knew that he would purposely stay out of sight so that he could jump out and proceed to give her a heart attack, and then induce whatever tortures he had planned, and whatever ones he could think up along the way. If she somehow died, he would either find some way to bring her back to continue where he left off, or he would somehow drag her soul to hell and torture her for eternity.

Yako was obviously scared out of her mind, but she figured that he would have to get bored of her sooner or later and would leave her alone. Finished with her thinkng, for she was quite sure once she stepped into the room her brain would be of no more use, she slowly walked inside. Nothing popped out. Nothing was out of place. _**Nothing was there**_, and thats what scared her the most. The calm before the storm. She finally walked over to the wall where Akane's corpse was embedded in and let Akane reattach to the wall. She quickly said goodbye and quickly walked back to the door. This was it, she was home free. Once she opened the door and stepped into the hall, she was _**free.**_ She thanked any higher power that had taken pity on her. She grabbed the door knob and quickly opened the door.

'Looks like I'm home.....free.'

Her brain abruptly stopped as she viewed the exact person or demon, that she was trying to avoid, outside the door. When her brain came out of its stupor, the only thing she could think was, 'Damnit.' He grinned at her and that was all it took for poor Yako to faint, leaving her open to any tortures that Neuro had in store for her.

-

Well that was certainly and interesting chapter. Oh yeah, I was gonna put this up the next day after I put up the AN, but my cousin was being a douche and wouldn't let me use the wireless connection in his room. He knows its the best connection for my laptop, but he just HAD to be a douche and kick me out of his room.....Bastard. But anyway, don't forget to review, and tell me what you think!

Ja ne


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. Oh, I wanted to say I DO NOT OWN DELTA AIRLINES! I know I had forgotten to put in that disclaimer when I mentioned the airline in chapter 3. Also, I know some people may be confused about Godia being back, and to be honest I confused myself with the times. So I made him come back two days earlier than expected. Don't worry, it'll all work out! The plot will get thicker, and since someone has answered my question of whether Yako's prom should be added, I will add that too. It won't be in this chapter, but don't worry, everything will come together! From now on, it'll be a while between chapters because the internet connection I used to get at my aunt's house has magically disappeared, but I am definitely going strong with this fic so cheer up! ^-^ Since I forgot the name of who said that I should add Yako's prom, I want to thank you for answering the question in the first place!

* * *

Chapter 5

* * *

Neuro couldn't believe his luck. Instead of having to go forcefully drag Yako back, she had instead, like a good slave, come back to him. He hadn't expected her to be in the office when he had gotten back, and the most amusing thing was that she fainted at the sight of him. It had seemed like she had expected an eternity of torture by the amount of fear in her eyes. He spotted Akane on the wall, and the reason for her being in the office came to him. Of course she had to bring Akane back or she would wither away. She must've known the consequences of coming back to the office to face him would be worse than imaginable, but she risked his wrath to bring Akane back so that she wouldn't die. Despite Akane's situation, she had come back on her own. He thought that he would have to find her and forcefully bring her back, along with Akane. It seemed she had proven him wrong.

These turn of events amused him to no end. When he was gathering information, he had found that when the male in the relationship had done something wrong, they were the ones that usually did the crawling back. Of course, from where he stood, he had done nothing wrong. It had just been a "misunderstanding", that had gone out of control. Even if he had done something wrong, he highly doubted that a being of his stature would be doing any crawling of the sort, whether it be hypothetically or physically. He would just use the information that he had gathered, and remedy said "misunderstanding". From his perspective, everything should be corrected and if need be, forgiven.

But then again, there was Yako's perspective as well. He had almost forgotten that little fact. His mind had reverted back to thinking that everything would go his way because he was more powerful and intelligent. He had forgotten that Yako was human, and that she had also had her opinion. Although he was still training her to become a great detective, she had more than earned her right to express her thoughts and feelings. Afterall, her incredible ability to read the human soul better than any other human, is the reason he sought her out in the first place. He needed to be, what was the word? Considerate. He had to consider her feelings when it came to anything that involved her, which was almost everything. Because he did not consider her reasons for her....interesting choice in clothing, he had not only lost control of himself, but he had invoked her own wrath as well. Through the arguing, he was surprised that she could show such anger. Maybe his way of training and his rough treatment of her had finally made her snap. What was the phrase that humans used? Oh yes, hell hath no fury of a woman scorned. No wonder the slap she gave him stung, the statement had definitely been proven true...

Snapping out of his thoughts, he looked down at the unconscious form of his slave at his feet. Unconscious disobedient slave + Demonic torturous boss= Not a very good thing for the slave when she wakes up. His formerly blank face turned into an insane grin and his hypnotic neon green pinwheel eyes gained a dangerous mischievous glint that promised trouble. Oh yeah, the slave definitely wasn't gonna like waking up...

* * *

Yako woke up not knowing where she was.

Her vision was blurry, and was slowly but surely, becoming clearer. That meant that she'd been out for about 2 hours, hence her vision blurring. It reminded her of waking up in the morning for school.

School....Oh that's right, she didn't go today.

'What happened? I remember getting dressed, and heading out. I also remember the text message coming from Alexis about a slumber party, or something like that. Then Akane-'.

Yako's mind cleared and so did her vision in that instant. She remembered now. She had gone to the office to bring Akane back so that she wouldn't wither away. After that, she remember walking back to the door and opening it to see-.

"Awake are you, my wayward slave?" An all too familiar voice rang out.

Yako nearly cried when she heard that voice. She knew she was done for. By the tone of his voice, which seemed WAY to smug and pleased, she knew that she would die. There was no way he was going to let her live. Not only did she _strike him_, but she _left him hungry._ Just leaving him hungry was warrant for punishment but _hitting him _was wishing for death, and Yako was sure that that wish would surely and most painfully, be granted. Although she did not wish to struggle(for it would be pointless anyhow), she suddenly realized that she couldn't move. She felt that familiar sensation of rope rubbing into any bared skin it could reach, and that it was tied so tightly it made the fabric of her clothes rub her skin uncomfortably.

She noticed that everything looked inverted, which meant that she was hanging upside down from the ceiling again. Her head also felt hot, and she could see a glow from the ground. She strained her neck to see the floor, since the rope was so tight that she could only move her head. There below her was raging fire, but thats' not what scared her. In that fire, she could see creatures of all sorts in the flames, trying to reach toward her so that they could no doubt feast on her flesh. The fire seemed to be coming from a whole in the floor, like a portal.

"What you are seeing is the Pit of Eternal Damnation. The inhabitants of this place are demons who have been banished for eternity because they could not control their hunger for human flesh." Neuro said as he hung from the ceiling in front of her.

Yako looked away from the horror to look at Neuro. She could see his pinwheel green eyes spinning and the mad grin on his face.

"Unfortunately, anyone who is banished to the Pit of Eternal Damnation, cannot escape." Yako saw Neuro's right hand turn into claws, and she saw him reach for the rope. Her eyes widened even more. Just as his hand was about to reach the rope, it stopped. Neuro looked back at her, and started to speak.

"You have defied me time and again, and this time your defiance has gone too far. Katsuragi Yako, I hereby banish you to the Pit of Eternal Damnation, for the crime of defying and causing harm to your master."

Before Yako could scream, his claws had slashed through the rope, and she began falling.....

* * *

And she hit the floor.

At first, she held her breath, and then she opened her eyes. Then her body registered the pain of hitting the floor after falling from the ceiling. Thankfully, and ironically, the rope that was used to tie her up was thick enough to absorbed the shock of hitting the floor, therefore saving her from breaking any bones. Her head, however, as she felt the massive headache come, probably had a large lump on it. Out of all of this she comprehended the one thing that mattered most: She was ALIVE. Not being torn limb from limb and having her flesh devoured by demons in a inescapable demonic pit in hell. ALIVE. Before she could think any further, she heard the monster who made her believe that she was going to die laughing. Laughing at her expense.

"That was most amusing slave! It was nothing but an illusion, yet your face was priceless!" Neuro laughed more and more, his eyes closed as his mirth fully took over. After a minute or so of laughing, he went over to her and used his claws to cut her out of the rope. She didn't make a move as she still lay on the floor, her eyes downcast and her head covering her face.

She couldn't believe it. It was all an illusion. He used her fear to play a really cruel joke on her.

Neuro's laughter had reduced to chuckling as he walked over to the couch and sitting down. "You are forgiven for striking and leaving your master hungry. Now, come here, I have deemed you worthy to discuss something with you." Neuro fully expected Yako to come over to the couch while grumbling under her breath about him. But when that didn't happen, the happy grin on his face dimmed considerably. He turned his head to see her still laying on the floor. He didn't like that. That meant something was wrong.

"Slave, your master just gave you an order." Still she did not react. At this, he got up from the couch and walked over to her still form.

"Yako." Neuro said as he reached out to touch her. She finally spoke, but It wasn't something he expected her to say.

"Dont touch me."

Neuro retracted his hand a bit and then reached forward again, this time grabbing her head and lifting her off the ground until she stood upright on her feet. Her head was still down and even when he picked her up, he could not see her face. He took his hand off of her head and hooked a finger under her chin to see her face.

She was crying.

Tears flowed freely down her cheeks and she had a tired, pained expression on her face. Neuro's eyes, that were once glowing with his amusement, dimmed greatly. He was shocked and worried. Had he gone too far? Usually something like this wouldn't get her down at all. It was actually alot less worse than what he usually put her through daily. Apparently, that wasn't the case for her.

"Yako, I-" Neuro had begun to apologize, something he was quite willing to do now that the severity of what he'd done sunk in, when Yako cut him off.

"How could you?" She said in a dead voice, something that hit Neuro's growing heart quite painfully as he resisted the urge to grab at his chest.

"How could you do something so cruel? I guess I answered my own question, since you are a heartless demon who only thinks of himself and his needs."

Neuro's small heart began to throb painfully, and a small bit of the pain began to show on his face.

"I really thought I was going to die. I knew that I would face some awful punishment for what I'd done, but I didn't expect for you to use my fear to play such a cruel joke on me. I know that now. I finally realize what a heartless beast you are."

Neuro's heart was throbbing so painfully, it brought him to his knees. Every word she said were the equivalent of being stabbed. Like thousands of tiny needles were puncturing the newly forming heart that was growing in his chest.

When Yako had seen him fall to his knees, she got worried. Although she was beyond furious with him, she couldn't stand to see him hurt.

"Neuro? What's wrong?" She asked as she went down on her knees to his level.

He couldn't answer. The pain had nearly took all of his breath away. Finally giving in to the urge, his hand clutched at his chest, where his painfully throbbing small heart was located. He felt her hand touch his face in a concerned, gentle caress. Small rivulets of sweat adorned his face as he looked into her eyes. Yako gasped, her worry and fear for him multiplying ten fold. He looked incredibly tired and in pain. Taking her hand from his face, she helped him onto the couch. As he lay horizontally on the couch, Yako went to the large window behind his desk and closed the shades. No doubt he wouldn't like the bright sun blinding him. She raced back over to him, and sat next him on the available space left. She grabbed one of the throw pillows and gently lifted his head to place it there, so that he could be comfortable as possible.

"Neuro, what's the matter with you?" She asked in a concerned voice.

"I'm-" Neuro tried to speak, but the pain was beginning to be too much. Why did he feel this way? Why was he in such pain? Of course, he knew the answers to these questions. He knew he was feeling guilty for playing such a cruel trick on her, especially when the outcome was all wrong. He should have known that playing a trick on her wouldn't help in admitting his feelings to her. If anything, he'd made it worse and dug himself into a deeper hole. Right now, it didn't matter that he was a demon, and that she was a human. All that mattered is that he wanted make right what he had so idiotically made wrong. Mustering up every bit of strength that was left in him, he was able to say what he should have been saying after all he put her through.

"I'm so-sor-sorry." He finally managed to say, as he reached a hand toward her face, to wipe away any remaining tears on her face. Tears that he had caused.

Yako gasped as she heard him say what she thought he was incapable of saying. She felt his hand wipe away her tears and she couldn't help but be touched by his apology. She knew from the look in his eyes that he wasn't just apologizing for playing that cruel trick on her. He was apologizing for everything, and she felt her anger melt away to be replaced by something she should have realized before: Love. Without her knowing, she had fallen in love with the eccentric mystery eating demon, and in her rational mind she knew that it was wrong, and that he sure to turn her away. But she didn't care.

Yako gently grabbed the hand he used to wipe her tears away and held it in her lap with both hands, as she looked deep into his eyes, watching as his own green pinwheels widened slightly.

"I forgive you." Yako said, as she brushed the few strands of his black bangs that had fallen into his face.

Instantly, Neuro began to feel better. The throbbing pain was lessening more and more until it finally ceased to exist. He began to sit up, and he removed his hand that he had been clutching to his chest. Yako let go of his other hand, and sat her own hands into her lap. A small blush was on her face, and she had turned her head away from him in embarrassment. Neuro then made up his mind. He knew what he had to do, and he knew that it would shock the hell out of her, but it had to be done.

Yako turned to him again, fully prepared to apologize for her harsh words and behavior.

"Neuro, I'm sorry that I-"

Yako's words were cut off as Neuro wrapped his arms around her, and pulled her into deep kiss, silencing any words and thoughts that lingered in her mind.

* * *

Sorry I waited so long to update! A few things happend and I couldn't update as fast as I wanted. But I hope I made it up to you by adding lots of fluff!

Ja ne!

Blu Inu


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys! Yeah I know I know, I waited really long to update. So I'm not gonna waste any words. On with the fic!

Chapter 6

Godia sat comfortably in the cab, sure that after he dropped off that damn diamond to the monster, that he would be free of the torment that the Gaurdian had been causing him for the past few days. But Godai hadn't survived this long without having a sixth sense for trouble. And right then, he could feel it niggling in the back of his mind, saying that his troubles were only just beginning. He sighed, he should have expected this. There was always trouble whenever he was around the monster and Yako.

"Oh well. Life would be too boring if it was always peaceful anyway." He grinned and looked out of the window of the cab, mentally wishing for the city of Tokyo to be prepared for the coming storm.

Yako's first thought when Neuro had suddenly brought his face toward her, was that he was going to eat her. Call her paranoid, or just greedy because she hadn't eaten breakfast that morning and was quite hungry, but she had seen too many times how he chomped on people's heads and ate their mystery, she had the RIGHT to be paranoid! But when she actually settled her thoughts, and realized that he was kissing her tenderly, she thought that he was showing her another illusion. But NOTHING could replicate the feeling of his surprisingly soft lips on hers, and their tongues fighting a battle that she knew he would win. So, realizing that her thoughts weren't gonna get her anywhere, she stopped thinking, and just let her body take control, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him back.

Then, when her body could no longer operate without the necessary oxygen she ended the kiss, panting just a bit from the intensity of emotions that went into it. Her mind was hazy, and it took a minute to get her thoughts together, but when they did, they once again flew out of her mind, as his pinwheel neon green eyes stared into hers, keeping her in place, and keeping her silent. After a minute or so, she shook off the hypnotizing feeling that his eyes always brought, and opened her mouth to speak, but he had put a finger to her lips, once again silencing her. She paid close attention. Because he was about to say something important, and she would do well to listen to him.

"I'm sure you've realized by now, that things have drastically changed between us."

She nodded, urging him to continue.

"And I'm also sure, that you have many things you want to say after that kiss."

She nodded again, wishing that he would get to the point.

"But those things are irrelivant. I assured myself that I would consider your feelings in the future, so that misunderstandings like yesterday would not occur again. In this case, I am not considering your feelings."

Her eyes dimmed a bit, disappointment beginning to seep through.

He noticed this, and decided that he should finish up before he hurt her without realizing it.

"What I mean to say is that in this situation right now, you will not have the right to say no, you have no choice in the matter." He sighed again, building up his resolve. "I want you to be mine. Of course, you are already my property, but I am not speaking of the slave sense that you are now, but I mean, that I want you to stand by my side, as my equal.

Yako's jaw dropped. She couldn't believe it. He wanted her to be his equal? No more throwing paperweights at her, and using her as a chair or a stool?

"I know your tiny brain cannot entirely process the meaning of my words, so I will say it in a way that you would understand."

Yako looked confused, what did he mean by tha-

"You, Katsuragi Yako, will be my woman, and as my woman, you will be my equal."

Tomatoes everywhere were now extremely jealous of Yako's face, because it was redder than they will ever be. He wanted her to be his woman?

He grinned, his pointy teeth looking somewhat tame for once. "Think of it as a promotion. You've gone from Louse, to Partner."

For the second time that day, Yako Katsuragi fainted.

The Guardian followed the man who stole the diamond, and he realized that the more he followed, the more he began to recognize two very familiar demonic presences. He un-characteristically face-palmed. How did that guy seem to get lackeys so QUICKLY? He bet his life that HE was the one who sent the man he was currently chasing to get the diamond. But what would he need it for? But as he began to pay more attention, he realized that the most familiar presence was ALL OVER the city, while the new presence was only in one place. He would have to stay a while to figure out what was going on. It seemed that HE had been in this city for a while, a few years if he had to guess. Snapping out of his musings, he followed the cab more closely, his speed and invisibility coming in very handy while tracking his target.

Malakai was anxious. Like a dog in a cage he was walking around the room in circles. After his initial fuck up with the spell and his future mate, he removed it, not wanting to cause her anymore pain. He checked on her just a few minutes ago with his mirror, finding her still asleep. He noticed her cell phone light up for a moment, signifying that she had gotten a message. Now just WHO could she have been messaging? Was it another male? A fierce growl ripped its way from his throat at the thought, but then he calmed. It was nothing to get upset over. He'd find out soon enough. The reason for his pacing, however, was that he was trying to think of a gift for her, something to show that he was sorry for the little stunt that he pulled, even though she didn't know it was him. He wasn't like others, he detested dishonesty. Another weird quirk of his that was unlike a normal demon but he was still respected and trusted because of it. Once he admitted to his deed, she would forgive him, finding his truthfulness desirable.

Unfortunately, he didn't really know what she liked, and because he only just found her, there were a lot of things he didn't know about her. He would be sure to remedy that...

He knew that she loved dogs, and that she had a stuffed one that she cuddled a lot, if what happened the last time he was there was proof enough...

An idea hit him. He knew what to do. But he couldn't do it now. He would have to wait until he got there later that night to show her. It would be a bit complicated but he would go to any ends to make her forgive him and please her. He grinned, his fierce fangs showing, she would love his gift. He'd make sure of it.

A knock on the door cut his thoughts of his female short, and he became annoyed, but calmed himself and took a deep breath and released it, already feeling better.

"Enter."

A servant came in, different from the one who had brought his meal before.

"M-My Lord, your Hell's Ledger is here."

"Ah, very well. Please sit it on the table there."

The servant bowed, did what she was told, then left as fast as she could without running or making it seem like she wanted to run.

He went over to the table, and picked up the paper, his eyes fell on the headline and they widened, and he fell back onto his bed, barking laughter bursting from his lips.

The servant, hearing his laughter from the hallway, threw all caution to the wind and ran like hell.

Alexis woke up with a jolt, then after taking a quick look around, realized that she was at the studio. She looked at the window to see that it was still daylight outside, so it was probably around one or two in the afternoon. She breathed a sigh of relief. She sat up a bit, and rubbed eyes to get the rest of the residual blurriness out of them. For a while, she just sat there, going over the day's events so far, and she was almost brought back to tears.

She was hideously ugly...

Just remembering the horrified looks of those two men's faces as they looked at her, made her feel like she was a monster...

"I never thought that this would happen...I should have expected it though..." When she got like this, she really needed her friends. They kept her from breaking, and when times got REALLY serious, the knife too...

Yes she'd had some attempts at suicide. Being verbally abused almost everyday of your childhood really messed with a kid, and when it continues on well into they're teenage years, it REALLY messes a person up. She went to grab her phone, and saw that she'd gotten another message from Yako. Silly her, she'd almost forgotten that someone broke into her studio last night and could have killed her. This was no time to be down on herself! If they don't like her looks, FUCK THEM. In fact, scaring people sounded really fun now that she really thought about it. And she just so happened to have to go back out for groceries for the little sleep over she was having with Yako.

"Time to scare." She giggled maliciously to herself, and quickly grabbed her chain wallet and phone, and left the studio again. Ah her first victim! A middle aged salaryman. They were REAL easy to scare. She waited until she was sure he would be able to see her, and then she waited for the screaming...

And he just walked by her like she wasn't even there in the first place.

"What the hell?"

She was confused, but then just wrote off the whole thing on the two guys from earlier having some kind of mental problem since no one was scared of her now.

"Oh well. Time to raid the grocery store again. And they better not try to keep me out this time! I'm a paying customer dammit!"

All the while, passersby just stared at the woman walking down the sidewalk raving about evil grocery stores.

Godai sat unhappy in the back of the cab. He knew that since the office was way on the other side of town from the airport, that it would be at least an hour before he got back there. That was around 9 in the morning. It was now 2 in the afternoon, and he was still only about halfway there. Why you ask? Traffic. LOTS of traffic. He didn't really have much to fear since the Guardian seemed to have given up on him, but the cheap seats were making his ass hurt, and he didn't like being uncomfortable.

"Can you hurry it the hell up! I got somewhere to be!"

The cab driver sighed and turned to look back at him. "Look, there's a whole lot of traffic out here. They were doing some kind of construction on the sidewalks and on one of the blocks up front about two days ago, and its still not done. The traffic around here has been bad ever since, and its the only way to get to your destination, since all the other roads were blocked off from the sidewalk construction, and they had to pool onto this street. Walking is no good either, it would take you even longer to get there."

"Yeah well at least I wouldn't have to pay for it!"

The cab driver sighed again. "Look, you seem like a pretty decent guy, so for about an hour, I'll turn off the meter. Honestly, this traffic bugs me too. I just keep my cool."

Godai was shocked at the kindness that the cab driver was showing him, considering that he'd been yelling at the poor guy just moments before. "Really? Thanks man."

"No problem." The driver reaches over and turns off the meter, and Godai nods to him. In the front, he saw a picture of the cabby and a woman, who must be his wife. All of sudden, he felt charitable too. He reaches into his pack and pulls out one of the medium sized multi-colored gems.

"Hey, driver." The driver looks back.

"The names Yamoto."

"My bad, but here, I wanted to give this to you. You know, for being such a good guy." He hands over the gem and the cabby looks it over, more than likely shocked at such a gift, but having an inner debate on whether it was real or not. I mean, a jewel with a that many colors being real? In his mind, not likely, so he decided to ask.

"Sheesh, this thing real?"

"Hell yeah. Worth a lot too. Newly discovered."

The cabby felt touched that some guy would give him such a gift.

"Thanks. You know, I'm starting to like traffic now."

After doing such a good deed, it made him feel good on the inside. Much better than running a dirty business. And as he sat there relishing the peace, he started thinking about the chaos that was sure to happen once he got back to the office. All of a sudden, Godai was starting to like traffic too.

Well, hope you guys liked it! Sorry for making you guys wait so long. My computer wiped EVERYTHING and I had to download the previous chapters so that I could know where everything left off again. Well, read and tell me what you guys think! Review!

Ja ne!


End file.
